An Inuyasha Story
by Cesia
Summary: can i just say not applicable and you'd still read it? there's really nothing i can say except that it's funny. your gonna have to trust me. if u do read, also review pls + thanx.


An Inu-Yasha Story  
  
Prologue to Disaster  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Inu-chan or any of the characters in his manga, no matter how badly I wish I did. * _ *:::tears::: Kagome's a bit ooc but deal, that's what makes it funny. Anyway, in all of my disclaimers I abuse one of the unlucky cast members of the manga I'm writing a fanfic about, it's tradition, in humorous fanfics anyway. In this chapter, I'm going to have you vote in your review. Houshi-sama is not a choice ^_^ everyone else is. Please review when you're finished. ( And not to worry, there's nothing too scarring for life in this fic but that's compared to Jaken singing I'm A Slave For You to Sesshomaru. My rating might be off a bit.  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: It wasn't my fault!  
  
Sango: HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO ACCIDENTILY GROPE SOMEONE!!!  
  
Miroku: .I. don't. know.  
  
:::SMACK:::  
  
Miroku: owww. that HURT  
  
Kagome:::shaking her head::: will he ever learn?  
  
Inu-Yasha: to be honest, probably not.  
  
Kagome: I know!  
  
Inu-Yasha: know what? Where another jewel shard is, perhaps?  
  
Kagome: Nope. What we can do to get them together!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -_-;;;;; And?  
  
Kagome: And what?  
  
Inu-Yasha: What else?  
  
Kagome: What do you mean 'what else'?  
  
Inu-Yasha: -_-; Wench  
  
Kagome: ::fire lights in eyes maliciously::: What did you call me Inu- Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: :::looking scared::: nothing. nothing at all Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Okay! Let's get going!  
  
Inu-Yasha: tooo.  
  
Kagome: MY TIME! Duh, I thought you'd figured that out by now.  
  
Inu-Yasha: you had crack with your Ramen this morning didn't you?  
  
Kagome: No, I actually had cheerios this morning and I didn't put crack in them thank you very much and-hey! Wait a minute!  
  
Inu-Yasha: what?  
  
Kagome: How do you know what crack is?  
  
Inu-Yasha: hello, it's called your dairy. Feh, I thought you'd figured it out by now, I've read the entire thing.  
  
Kagome: It's a diary not a dairy. Gosh your dense I've sat you a million times for doing that and now you're confessing to it? You are a total idiot. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! Let's get going, everyone? (a/n that is 138 sits)  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha ran after her. They jumped down the well.  
  
Kagome: How do you guys feel about some Ramen? I could make some real quick!  
  
Inuyasha: Are you going to put crack in ours too?  
  
Kagome: How many times do I have to tell you that I am not doped up and I will not get you guys high either!  
  
Inuyasha: suuuurrrrreee, you say that now but while your making our Ramen, YOU'LL PUT YOUR ENTIRE STASH IN!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Your entirely correct.  
  
Inuyasha: I am?  
  
Kagome: Yes, unfortunately for me I put my entire stash in my cheerios this morning.  
  
Inuyasha (looking scared): How much crack was that exactly?  
  
Kagome: NONE YOU DUMB DOG!!!  
  
Inuyasha O.O: ooooo  
  
(A/n: I forgot Miroku, Sango and Shippo were there during that amusing interlude, oops!)  
  
Sango: Errr, Kagome? If it's okay, I'm going to make us all some ramen. You seem busy.  
  
Kagome: Go ahead, I still have a bone to pick with dog boy. (Grins maliciously as Inuyasha starts backing away)  
  
(A/n: no pun intended)  
  
Miroku (pushing Sango into the kitchen, afraid of Kagome): Go, we don't want to be here when this starts.  
  
Sango (nods): I know what ya mean.  
  
Shippo (wailing): Wait for meeeeee!!!!!  
  
Miroku + Sango: Sssshhhhhhh!  
  
Shippo: eeep!  
  
Koga: MY WOMAN!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Oh no, how'd you get here?  
  
Inuyasha: What are you doing here, you stupid wolf?!  
  
Koga: I've come for my woman!  
  
Kagome: Don't I get a say in this?  
  
Koga & Inuyasha: NO!  
  
Koga & Inuyasha: IT ISN'T YOUR PLACE TO SAY!  
  
Koga & Inuyasha: IS TOO!  
  
Sango (walks out): When did your friend get here Kagome?  
  
Kagome: He's not my friend, Sango!  
  
Koga: That's right! I'm her mate!  
  
Kagome (sweat drop): That isn't what you want I meant!  
  
Inuyasha: Back off wolf-boy!  
  
Kagome: Leave me alone!  
  
Koga: Kagome, come with me to my den where we can-  
  
Sango (walks back in the kitchen): aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kagome, there's a- a- a-  
  
Kagome (walking into the kitchen): a bee, Sango?  
  
Sango (nods furiously): I.. Hate.. Bees!  
  
Miroku (sighs and shakes head while attacking the bee with a fly swatter): Calm down Sango. You're a demon exterminator. You can kill a bee.  
  
Sango (shakes head furiously): No I can't. I can't stand them.  
  
Shippo (starts cracking up): Sango afraid of bees! Ahahahahaha!  
  
Sango: Shut up you stupid kitsune, I can still kill you.  
  
Shippo: eep!  
  
I know it's short but I got writer's block, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Anyway, any questions comments and though I disapprove of them, flames may be sent to me at miroku_is_hot@hotmail.com. 


End file.
